


The Stuff of Legend

by elviaprose



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/pseuds/elviaprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between porn and politics gets a little fuzzy sometimes, for both Avon and Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by aralias, but all remaining errors are my own fault. :)

Well, at least he would have a few minutes respite from thoughts of Blake, if not from the comparatively trivial annoyance of the twinge in his back, Avon thought. 

The lure of Horizon had proved to be the last obstacle keeping them from a much needed rest. If only Avon didn’t have such a strong suspicion that Blake was so magnanimously permitting them to catch their breath only because he was hoping they’d soon agree to something especially suicidal. If only that suspicion was not making Blake’s presence insufferable…

He shifted on his bed in one last ditch attempt to find a comfortable position, then slipped a porno-vid into the player, squeezed lotion into the palm of his hand, and...froze in shock.

Blake was staring back at him from the vidscreen. 

How? 

"My name is Roj Blake, and I am going to bring down the Federation."

"Ah," said Avon, a slight smile on his lips. "Now I see."

Blake had at last found a way to play to what was probably his greatest strength--the Blake Legend. The Federation policed every legally produced vid, but porno-vids were illegal. Illegal, yet widely consumed. The Federation surely had a hand in the porno-industry, via the Terra Nostra, but control was looser. Blake must have paid to have his propaganda disguised as pornography, and now, at last, the poor oppressed masses could bathe in his light. 

"The Federation has taken your freedom. Now it’s time to take it back. I woke up from a drugged dream to find I’d been lied to, manipulated, my mind torn apart. The Federation is lying to you, too, and the lies will continue as long as you keep believing them..."

And now he had his explanation for that too good to be true “buy one, get one special title free” deal at the porno-shop. Blake had been clever enough to make sure that no one paid for the propaganda, probably thinking that it would keep resentment of Blake’s bait-and-switch to a minimum. Well now, that was hardly likely to work in Avon’s case. 

"…We have already weakened the Federation considerably, through targeted strikes at their systems--their power is bound up with their infrastructure….”

Did Blake exaggerate his progress knowingly? It only made sense that he should do so--it was propaganda, after all—but perhaps Blake was enough of a fool to believe he was speaking the truth.

He glared at the screen. Here he was, thinking about Blake and his revolution again. Would he have no sanctuary? Damnit, but he wasn't going to let Blake win. If Blake could use what was supposed to be material for his pleasure for the revolution, he could use what was supposed to be material for the revolution for his pleasure. Jaw set, he set about getting himself off.

Blake droned on, pedantic as ever, explaining to Avon the Federation's tactics. In response, Avon firmed his grip, let Blake's voice wash over him. 

After a few minutes, he was just about as hard as he’d ever been. Somehow, all of this, whatever "this" was, was arousing as hell. Sometimes even he couldn't believe how perverse he was. 

"Take a lesson from Lindor," Blake said.

"Oh, hell," Avon gasped, and came. 

With a slightly trembling hand, he turned off the vid player and slid down, so that he was sprawled, rather than propped, on his bed.

"The stuff of legend, absolutely," he said wryly, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
